Una novela homoerótica
by Kirah69
Summary: Una de sus vecinas le da una caja llena de libros a Spencer, entre los cuales hay uno que alterará su comportamiento hasta el punto en que hasta su jefe se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Matthew Gray Gubler y este es mi regalito para él (o más bien para sus fans). ¡Felicidades! Notas: 1. Hago un pequeño cameo en la primera escena, pero no os preocupéis, no salgo más ;) 2. El libro al que se hace referencia no existe, me lo he inventado (bueno, quizás haya algún libro con ese título, pero no esa historia), y tampoco tengo ninguna intención de escribirlo, al menos no por el momento. 3. Esto empezó como una historia corta sin apenas sexo y por algún motivo ha derivado en una larga escena de sexo y algunos tonos de BDSM, no tengo remedio.

—¡Spencer! Qué bien que te pillo.

Una mujer vestida con ropa de estar por casa le llamó cuando estaba a punto de cerrar con llave la puerta de su apartamento. Bajaba lentamente las escaleras con una gran caja de cartón en brazos. Era su vecina de arriba, una chica algo loca con tres gatos y una afición casi tan apasionada como la suya por los libros. La había conocido cuando uno de sus gatos se había escapado y andaba rascando su puerta pensando que era su casa.

—Kirah, buenos días—saludó Spencer sonriente.

—Muy buenos días. Tengo esto para ti—le dijo la mujer, dejando con un resoplido la caja en el suelo.

—¿Y esto es...?—miró curioso la caja, que al parecer pesaba bastante por el ruido que había hecho al dejarla.

—Verás, ayer me llegó un nuevo pedido de libros y aún los tengo en la caja porque no tengo sitio donde meterlos así que estoy haciendo limpieza—destapó la caja y el rostro de Spencer se iluminó al ver que estaba repleta de libros—. Ya he leído todos estos y pensaba en llevarlos a la biblioteca o algo, pero creo que tú los apreciarás mejor que nadie. No son grandes obras, pero sabes que me encanta la ciencia ficción así que la mayoría son de ese tema, y sé que a ti también te gusta.

—¡Oh, Kirah, gracias!—exclamó entusiasmado, casi queriendo darle un abrazo (cosa que no haría porque su ropa estaba cubierta de pelos de gato).

—Encantada, ya me dirás qué te parecen. Hasta luego—se despidió, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

—¡Hasta luego!

Spencer miró los libros en la caja. Había varias decenas, tanto antiguos como más nuevos. El primer título que vio fue _Fringe: the zodiac paradox_ , la novela de una serie que ella le había recomendado y que aún no había tenido tiempo de ver. _Leer el libro será más rápido_ , pensó. Tuvo el impulso de examinarlos uno a uno para descubrir todo lo que había en esa caja, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, tenía que ir a trabajar y no le sobraba tiempo. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y metió la caja, marchándose a toda prisa al trabajo.

La caja de libros permaneció junto a la puerta casi dos semanas más. Tuvieron que marcharse a un caso ese mismo día y no regresaron hasta el martes de dos semanas después. Cuando Spencer entró en su apartamento, completamente exhausto, casi se tropieza con la caja. Se había olvidado de ella. Bueno, no, Spencer no olvidaba nada, pero desde que habían comenzado con el caso, uno nada agradable, no le había podido dedicar un solo pensamiento a los nuevos libros que le esperaban en casa.

Estaba agotado, pero irse a dormir en ese momento no era buena idea, las imágenes del caso estaban demasiado vivas en su mente, así que decidió echar un vistazo a los libros. Con un gruñido molesto por lo pesada que resultaba la caja, la llevó hasta el salón y la dejó en el suelo frente al sofá. Encendió la cafetera, se puso un pijama, se sirvió una taza de café repleta de azúcar y se sentó en el sofá. Comenzó a sacar libro a libro. Los había en diferentes idiomas, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que era traductora y sabía que él también hablaba varios idiomas. Había algunos de Isaac Asimov y otros autores clásicos de ciencia ficción y bastantes actuales; también había algo de fantasía para adultos, unos cuantos de asesinos en serie (si ella supiera a qué se dedicaba) y muchos de terror. Se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguno de zombies, sabía que era su género favorito, aunque imaginó que esos preferiría quedárselos. Y entre todos encontró uno que no encajaba con el resto, _Tu sonrisa me derrite_. Era evidentemente una novela romántica, la única de toda la caja. Le resultó extraño porque sabía que no le gustaba el romanticismo. ¿Quizás no era suya? El libro picó su curiosidad.

Volvió a meter el resto de libros en la caja, ya los colocaría en otro momento, y se tumbó en el sofá con la taza de café al alcance de la mano en la mesa de centro y la manta cubriendo sus piernas. Comenzó a leer sin prisa, sin utilizar su capacidad al máximo, porque no estaba leyendo por trabajo sino por placer, para apartar de su mente las imágenes del último caso. Y tuvo que admitir que fue un completo éxito, el caso voló de su mente al poco de comenzar el libro.

» _Elliott solo levantó la mirada de su ordenador cuando alguien se sentó frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió un sudor frío romper por su espalda. Un hombre de pelo corto y negro, hombros anchos con un impecable traje oscuro le observaba fijamente con sus ojos castaños y el ceño fruncido en una expresión que le hacían querer encogerse en la silla. Bajó la vista, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Debía de tener unos cuarenta años y era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto (ya había admitido a estas alturas que lo suyo eran los hombres maduros). Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón se aceleró, aunque probablemente no debería reaccionar así cuando lo más seguro era que ese hombre estuviera allí para llevarlo a la cárcel. Primero tenía que terminar. Sus dedos se contrajeron para volver a teclear._

— _Yo no haría eso—le dijo el hombre en un tono profundo e increíblemente sexy._

 _Elliott se quedó paralizado. Era como si hubiera recibido una orden y no tenía por qué obedecerla, pero_ quería _hacerlo. El hombre deslizó sobre la mesa una placa junto a unos credenciales y cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido tener se desvaneció de un plumazo._

— _Agente Especial James Sather, NSA. Acompáñeme. Deje su ordenador tal como está._ «

Vale, quizás ese tal Agente Especial James Sather tenía un cierto parecido a otro Agente Especial que él conocía, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Podía ser simplemente un personaje secundario. Aunque por la forma en que se le había descrito, Spencer ya sabía que no era así. ¿Y por qué demonios ese chico pensaba en él como «atractivo» y «sexy» y habla de ruborizarse y de acelerársele el corazón? Por el título sonaba a novela romántica, pero hasta ahora solo le parecía una novela policíaca y aún no había aparecido ningún personaje femenino relevante.

 _Oh._

Quizás no femenino, pero este agente sí parecía un personaje relevante, el único descrito detalladamente aparte del protagonista. Realmente esperaba equivocarse.

Releyó esa última página, a pesar de que ya la había memorizado, y siguió leyendo.

Terminó el libro esa misma tarde (claro que terminó el libro), pero le llevó más tiempo del habitual, incluso para una lectura relajada y a pesar de no ser muy extenso. Había tenido que detenerse y volver a leer algunas partes para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien. Y por supuesto que lo había entendido bien, pero no era posible que lo hubiera entendido bien. No era posible que Ho- Sather y Elliott hicieran eso, definitivamente no.

 _Voy a matarla_.

Porque ya no podría borrarse de la cabeza lo que había leído y ahora no eran las escenas de un caso las que iban a poblar sus pesadillas. Aunque quizás ya no serían pesadillas.

Tras una ducha fría para bajar una indeseada e involuntaria erección matinal, Spencer se vistió y salió a trabajar. Habiendo regresado el día anterior de un caso, Hotch les había dicho que no tenían que aparecer por la oficina hasta las diez, así que Spencer aprovechó y fue a la cafetería cerca de su casa para tomarse un café con un bollo. Estaba a punto de sentarse en una de las mesas cuando vio a un chico con un ordenador justo al lado. Eso le hizo recordar cierto encuentro y prefirió tomarse su desayuno dando un paseo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a atormentarle esa novela?

Cuando llegó a la oficina, el primero de todos (excepto Hotch que ya estaba en su despacho), se sentó en su mesa y comenzó con el papeleo del caso. Probablemente estaría todo el día con ello, no solo por lo que le tocaba a él sino porque seguramente Emily y Morgan le deslizarían parte del suyo. Como si no se diera cuenta cada vez que lo hacían, aunque realmente no le importaba.

—Buenos días, Reid—le saludó Hotch desde la puerta de su despacho, saliendo con una carpeta en la mano.

—Buenos días.

Hotch caminó por el pasillo, pasando frente al despacho de Rossi y dejándolo atrás al ver que aún no había llegado.

» _Elliott no podía apartar la vista del agente Sather mientras le seguía por los pasillos de la agencia escoltado por otros dos agentes, uno de los cuales llevaba su portátil. Su espalda era amplia y el traje parecía hecho a medida y de alta calidad, sentándole como un guante y permitiendo adivinar que debajo de él había un cuerpo bien trabajado. Pensó en cómo se sentiría un cuerpo como ese sobre él en la cama, cubriéndole completamente, tan fuerte, tan caliente. Esa voz profunda susurrando en su oído... Quería recolocarse los pantalones para acomodar la erección que estaba teniendo, pero temía hacer un movimiento extraño y que los agentes lo tomaran por otra cosa (aunque ya le habían registrado en la entrada)._ «

Cuando Hotch cruzó las puertas de cristal de la oficina, Spencer sacudió la cabeza.

 _Mierda._

En serio. ¿Por qué? No. ¿Es que ya no iba a ser capaz de mirar a su jefe, _su_ _jefe_ , sin recordar una escena de ese maldito libro?

Y eran solo las diez.

A las once, con todos ya en la oficina y cargados de café, tuvieron una reunión. Hablaron básicamente del caso, de sus impresiones, de lo que se hizo mal y de lo que podrían haber hecho para que hubiera ido mejor. Y, durante todo ese rato, Spencer solo podía pensar en una cosa.

» _Sather era un hombre intimidante, eso fue evidente desde el momento en que se sentó frente a él en la cafetería, pero también intimidaba al resto de agentes. Debía de tener una reputación terrible y Elliott debería sentirse intimidado sentado allí frente al agente, en una fría y vacía sala de interrogatorios con un enorme espejo ocupando casi toda una pared, pero su mente le daba prioridad a otros temas. Debería estar prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo porque seguramente era algo muy importante, pero solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría la mesa de metal contra su pecho desnudo mientras Hot- Sather le retorcía un brazo a la espalda y le bajaba los pantalones con la otra mano. Entonces presionaría las caderas contra su trasero, dejándole sentir su gran miembro erecto aún cubierto por los pantalones solo para oírle suplicar. Y claro que suplicaría porque no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que ser follado por ese hombre, duro y sin pausa. Porque seguro que Sather era como un animal en la cama, salvaje y dominante. A Elliott se le daba bien saber esas cosas._

— _¡¿Me estás escuchando?!_

 _Elliott salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sather alzó la voz. En realidad no había levantado la voz, su tono tan solo se había vuelto más..._ duro _._

— _L-lo siento, señor—respondió casi automáticamente. Su rostro se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que la erección que apenas acababa de apaciguar había regresado._

— _Deberías tomarte esto más en serio. Si no colaboras, acabarás en una cárcel federal. Si pensabas que estabas seguro detrás de un teclado, te equivocabas. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de lo que está pasando?_

— _Sí, señor, lo entiendo—_ ¿Le gustará que le llamen «señor» en la cama? «

—Reid, ¿algo que añadir?—la pregunta directa de su jefe le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No, señor.

 _Mierda._

Todas las miradas en la sala se dirigieron a él. ¿ _Señor_? Vamos, ¿desde cuándo llamaba «señor» a Hotch? Tan solo rogaba porque ninguno le preguntara a qué venía eso porque de ningún modo podía explicar que se le había escapado porque así es como llamaba Elliott a Sather (y, por supuesto, no podía explicar quién demonios era Sather y por qué estaba pensando en él en ese momento). Lo que es peor, en su cabeza el personaje de Sather y Hotch se habían superpuesto por un momento. Y además había estado mentalmente ausente durante toda la reunión. Esto estaba empezando a preocuparle.

Por suerte, nadie preguntó nada. Hotch finalizó la reunión y cada uno regresó a su trabajo. Spencer apenas era capaz de concentrarse, todo su esfuerzo lo ponía en evitar pensar en el libro. Al día siguiente le tocaba hacer entrevistas a unos asesinos en la cárcel junto con Rossi. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de ir a una cárcel. Tal vez después de eso podría sacar el libro de su cabeza.

Apenas vio a su jefe el resto de la jornada, todos estaban ocupados con papeleo, aunque eso no le evitó quedarse en las nubes algunos momentos. Hacia el final del día, cuando ya todos se habían ido a casa y solo quedaban él y su jefe, como siempre, estaba preparándose para marcharse cuando Hotch se asomó a la puerta de su despacho.

—Reid, ¿puedes venir un momento?—le pidió, entrando de nuevo.

Spencer suspiró y miró su bandolera. ¿Debía dejarla o llevarla? Entonces recordó el escritorio y decidió llevarla. Entró en el despacho de Hotch y se quedó de pie ante la mesa, con la bolsa frente a él. Y sí, ahí estaba, Hotch en su escritorio y un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

» _—Dios, sí, Jim... ¡Ah!—Elliott gritó cuando Sather le dio un sonoro azote en su trasero desnudo._

— _¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para llamarme_ Jim _?—dijo la palabra con disgusto, viendo cómo la silueta de su mano marcaba de rojo la pálida nalga del chico—. Para ti, señor._

Lo sabía. _Elliott no se había equivocado lo más mínimo con él y estaba encantado con ello. Los dedos de Hotch abrían su interior con una confianza como si ya lo poseyera, impaciente por tomar lo que consideraba suyo desde el momento en que Elliott se había ofrecido._

— _Lo siento, señor—se disculpó, moviendo tentadoramente su trasero en el aire, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que quería era ser penetrado ya u otro azote. Daba igual, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía bien._ «

—¿Va todo bien?—le pregunto Hotch.

Spencer parpadeó. Su boca se sentía seca. Parpadeó de nuevo y se humedeció los labios. Ahora Hotch había sustituido completamente a Sather en su cabeza. Eso iba a ser un problema. Gracias a su bolsa que su jefe no podía ver la creciente erección en sus pantalones.

—Sí, Hotch—se aseguró de utilizar su nombre—, todo está bien.

—No lo creo. Te pasa algo, Reid. Has estado distraído todo el día y eso no es propio de ti—le dijo seriamente—. Creo que hay algo que te molesta. Como amigo puedes contarme lo que sea, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y como jefe quiero saber lo que pasa si va a afectar a tu trabajo.

—No es nada tan serio, de verdad, Hotch. Ayer leí un libro que resultó algo... perturbador, nada más—respondió, viendo que su jefe estaba realmente preocupado.

—¿Un libro?—arqueó una ceja, aunque algo así no le sorprendía tanto—. ¿Qué clase de libro?

—Es... bueno... es que...— _¡Genial! ¿Ahora cómo se lo explico? No, es que es un libro erótico en el que un personaje idéntico a ti se folla a un genio informático. Un chico, por si no ha quedado claro. Sí, perfecto_ —. Es una novela –no la compré yo, me la regaló una amiga, una vecina en realidad, también amiga. Y no es que me regalara esa novela en concreto, me dio una caja con libros de los que iba a deshacerse para hacer sitio a otros, y resultó estar ahí entre otros que no tenían nada que ver-

—Reid.

—Sí, estoy divagando, lo siento, el caso es que uno de los protagonistas es... muy parecido a ti. Resultó algo extraño leerlo y aún me resulta extraño pensar en ello.

—¿Parecido a mí en qué sentido? ¿Físicamente?

—Sí, pero también tu personalidad y además también es un Agente Especial, aunque de la NSA. Es un tanto perturbador, todas las similitudes—respondió, moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Realmente esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

—¿Puedes prestarme ese libro?—parecía casi divertido con la idea de ser un personaje de libro.

—Claro— _No, mierda_. Esa había sido una respuesta totalmente automática—. Ah, no.

Se corrigió de inmediato, pero no fue capaz de disimular la mirada casi de pánico en su rostro. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque, estaba casi hiperventilando. Si Hotch leía el libro no sabía qué podría pensar de él.

—¿Sí o no?—Hotch frunció el ceño en una de esas miradas que decían que no estaba preguntando, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—V-vale— _Sather y él se parecen demasiado_ , pensó, intentando ignorar cuánto le inquietaba eso—. Mañana te lo traeré.

—Si no te sientes cómodo trayéndolo aquí, puedo llevarte a casa y cogerlo yo mismo. Ya había terminado por hoy—y eso tampoco era una pregunta, ya se estaba levantando y recogiendo sus cosas.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, maldiciendo para sus adentros. En un coche con Hotch. Ya sabía en qué iba a estar pensando durante todo el trayecto.

» _—Joder, James, eso no tiene buena pinta, deberíamos ir a un hospital o al- Ngh..._

 _Sather le acalló con un beso, brusco e intenso como siempre. Le invadió con su lengua al momento y comenzó a penetrar su boca como si estuviera follándola. Elliott solo podía gemir y derretirse y ser completamente sumiso. Sather liberó su boca cuando maniobró para echar el asiento hacia atrás._

— _James, estás herido—eso era más que evidente por la sangre en su camisa, pero al agente parecía no importarle lo más mínimo._

— _Cállate, no quiero oír nada que no sean gemidos o ruegos por más—le advirtió, bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón._

 _Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, intentando no golpearse la cabeza en el techo del coche, y sonrió ante la mirada llena de deseo y preocupación de su precioso amante. El joven estaba dividido entre insistir en cuidar su herida o abrirse de piernas para él y decidió ayudarle a decidirse. Envolvió su erección con una mano y la frotó unas cuántas veces. El cuerpo de Elliott se contoneó y gimió dulcemente. Separó sus piernas tanto como el limitado espacio le permitía, mandando a paseo a su parte lógica y sensata que le decía que tenían que estar de camino a un hospital._ «

 _Sí, ahí está_ , pensó Spencer resignado al notar la erección en sus pantalones mientras llegaban ya a su apartamento. Se había colocado la bolsa sobre el regazo precisamente para que Hotch no pudiera verlo porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, había sido una constante todo el día. Nunca había tenido tantas erecciones seguidas, pero tampoco le resultaba extraño dado que no se había podido masturbar para aliviarse de verdad.

Hotch detuvo el coche y Spencer salió tan rápido como pudo. Caminar con la bolsa frente a él resultaba incómodo y sospechoso, aún más subir las escaleras, pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando llegaron a su planta, la vecina de enfrente, una señora de casi 70 años, estaba entrando en su piso y les saludó con un breve «Buenos días. Dr. Reid» antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿La vecina que te dio el libro?—preguntó Hotch.

—¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡Dios, no!—realmente esperaba que esa mujer no leyera ese tipo de cosas—. No, eso habría sido directamente traumatizante. Fue la vecina de arriba.

Abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, quitándose los zapatos junto a la puerta.

—¿Quieres un café o algo?

—No, tengo que ir a recoger a Jack—respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, claro—realmente esperaba que al final se olvidara del libro después de tomar un café y hablar un rato. Cogió el libro de la mesa de centro y le dio vueltas en las manos una y otra vez mientras regresaba a la entrada, aún sin quitarse la bolsa—. No tienes por qué leerlo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera es bueno realmente. Seguro que tienes muchas otras cosas por leer mucho mejores.

—Buenas noches, Reid—tomó el libro de su mano viendo que era reticente a dárselo y salió del apartamento antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Buenas noches, _Sather_ —respondió Spencer después de cerrar la puerta.

Estaba perdido. Hotch iba a leer el libro y sabría por qué había estado tan distraído todo el día, en qué había estado pensando cada vez que le veía (y cuando no, también). Quizás podría encontrar algún modo de convencerle de que simplemente era «perturbador» y de que absolutamente no estaba teniendo erecciones pensando en él teniendo sexo.

 _Debería masturbarme_ , una erección en la cárcel no sería nada deseable.

Al día siguiente, las entrevistas con los presos fueron bien, tan bien como estas cosas podían ir, desde luego mejor que otras ocasiones. Antes de ir tuvo que masturbarse otra vez en la ducha, había tenido un sueño demasiado intenso y el agua fría no sería suficiente. «Sather» ya había desaparecido de su cabeza, ahora solo estaba Hotch. En apariencia, Sather siempre había estado interpretado por Hotch, pero ahora ya ni siquiera usaba su nombre. Eso le había hecho sentir algo incómodo al pensar en Hotch acostándose con ese Elliott, pero se negaba a dejar que el personaje de Elliott se transformara en otra persona.

En la cárcel no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de pensar en otras cosas, simplemente no se sentía apropiado. Nunca era apropiado, pero allí menos que en cualquier otra parte. Por suerte, no tenía que regresar a la oficina, entregaría los informes mañana por la mañana, así que fue directamente a casa. Las cosas que había hablado con esos asesinos se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza, provocándole una sensación desagradable en la base del estómago. Se tumbó en el sofá con un café y, a pesar de tener otros libros en los que refugiarse para limpiar su mente, decidió releer de memoria ese maldito libro, pronunciando cada palabra en su cabeza. Aunque Sather ya no era Sather sino Hotch y Elliott... bueno, cada vez era menos Elliott.

No se planteó cuánto le costaría mirarle a la cara a su jefe después de eso hasta entrar al día siguiente en la oficina. _Definitivamente pensar en tu jefe teniendo sexo no es una buena idea_ , pensó mirando de reojo su oficina mientras avanzaba hacia su mesa. Morgan ya estaba allí, charlando muy animadamente con García para ser primera hora de la mañana.

—Buenos días, mi genio genialoso—le saludó la analista.

—Buenos días, García. Estás muy animada.

—Le estaba diciendo a mi querido bombón que hoy tendremos cena familiar. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto—decir que no sería inútil, insistiría hasta convencerle. Era más fácil aceptar de entrada.

—¡Bien! Voy a decírselo a Emily y J. J. que acabo de verlas entrar en la cocina—García salió rápidamente toda entusiasmada.

—Vienes tarde hoy—comentó Morgan cuando Spencer dejó el café en la mesa y se sentó.

—No es tarde, es la hora—respondió mirando el reloj.

—Tarde para ti. ¿Qué te ha entretenido?—parecía esperar alguna historia jugosa sobre alguna chica a la que hubiera conocido.

—Nada, solo una mala noche—y no era del todo mentira. Frunció el ceño, solo esperando que no intentaran emparejarle con nadie cuando salieran esa noche.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, lo de siempre, hablar con los presos no es agradable—y eso era del todo verdad.

Morgan asintió y lo dejó pasar porque él sabía muy bien lo que era entrevistar a presos. A nadie le gustaba.

Spencer sacó los informes del día anterior de su bolsa y se contuvo para no suspirar. Ahora tendría que ir a ver a su jefe para entregárselos. _¿Se lo habrá leído ya? No, claro que no. Cuando llega a casa estará demasiado cansado del trabajo y querrá gastar las energías que le queden con Jack. Seguro que después se va directamente a la cama._ Y no pensó en su jefe yéndose a la cama, de verdad que no. _Probablemente espere al fin de semana, si es que tiene tiempo y ganas entonces porque también querrá estar todo lo posible con su hijo. Oh, por favor, que se olvide del maldito libro._ Antes de darse cuenta se encontró llamando a la puerta del despacho. Ahora sabría sin duda si lo había leído o no, ni siquiera Hotch podía no verse afectado ante algo así.

—Adelante.

» _—¿Quieres correrte sobre mi mesa?—Spe- Elliott tembló ante la profunda voz de Hotch en su oído—. ¿Quieres marcarlo?_ Adelante _, márcalo, así podré recordar esto cada día que me siente aquí. Tu apretado culo, tus lascivos gemidos y esa preciosa voz suplicante. Suplica para mí, pequeño._

— _P-por favor... Aaron... Señor..._

— _¿Por favor qué?—preguntó, su sonrisa acariciando la ruborizada oreja de Elliott._

— _Deja que... me corra... por favor ¡Nnh...!—el gemido fue casi un sollozo, saliendo de su boca tembloroso cuando Hotch soltó el firme agarre que tenía en la base de su miembro. Dolía, contenido durante tanto tiempo, y a la vez estalló en éxtasis, marcando con su semen el escritorio del agente._

— _Un chico tan bueno._ «

 _Estoy enfermo._ ¿Cómo podía siquiera ponerse duro por una única palabra? Entró al despacho y no vio nada diferente en Hotch, quien le miró como siempre, ni un solo indicio de que hubiera leído el libro.

—Buenos días, Hotch— _Aaron_ casi se le escapa—. Los informes de ayer.

Hotch los tomó y los dejó sobre un montón que probablemente serían los de Rossi.

—Gracias. ¿Vas a ir a la cena familiar?—le preguntó casualmente.

—Sí, claro, es inútil intentar negarle algo a García—se sorprendió al verle sonreír levemente. Quizás él lo había intentado y, por supuesto, había fracasado.

—Vamos a terminar pronto entonces.

Spencer asintió y salió del despacho. Hotch aún no había leído el libro, no había duda de ello. Ahora solo esperaba que no surgiera ningún caso, realmente le iría bien una distracción con todo el equipo. Además, no había nada relacionado con una cena en un restaurante en el libro así que era zona segura.

Tras calmar ese primer hormigueo que había sentido en el despacho de Hotch y que se había traducido en un bulto algo notable en sus pantalones, Spencer consiguió pasar el día sin ninguna otra reacción evidente, aunque aún no podía quitárselo del todo de la cabeza.

Cenaron en el restaurante habitual (significando «cena familiar» todo el equipo más Will) y a continuación fueron a un club. Spencer fue algo más reticente a esto, pero al final se vio arrastrado igualmente. Era un lugar no demasiado incómodo de todos modos. Había pista de baile, pero también mesas más tranquilas al otro lado.

Después de tomar la primera bebida todos juntos en una mesa, Morgan fue el primero en sugerir ir a bailar. Intentó convencer a Spencer, pero a esto sí que se negó, no esta vez. Morgan no se desanimó y salió a bailar con García y Prentiss, una en cada brazo. Poco después J. J. y Will les siguieron, un baile más íntimo entre ellos.

Quedaron Rossi, Hotch y Spencer en la mesa. Eso estaba bien porque Hotch y Rossi estaban sentados juntos y charlaban entre ellos y Spencer podía simplemente observar desde lejos a sus amigos mientras bailaban. Eso estaba bien para él.

Eso fue hasta que Rossi le echó el ojo a una mujer (varios años menor que él) y decidió que era hora de lanzarse a la conquista. Intentó convencer a Hotch de que le hiciera de compinche, pero este se negó en redondo. Resoplando «eres un viejo aburrido», Rossi se marchó de la mesa.

Ahí estaban, solo quedaban Hotch y Spencer en la mesa, con un par de asientos entre ellos. Y Hotch estaba tan sexy, con una americana oscura y una camisa blanca, pero con el toque informal que le daba ir sin corbata. _Está bien, no sale nada así en el libro, no tengo por qué imaginar ninguna escena del libro._ Y no lo hizo, en su lugar imaginó una escena original.

 _Aaron se acerca a él (porque en su fantasía es Aaron y no Hotch), cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Sus cuerpos tan cerca que se tocan desde el hombro hasta la rodilla. Coloca una mano en su muslo como si fuera algo natural. Spencer se tensa, inquieto, su rostro ruborizándose por algo más que el calor._

— _¿Nervioso por algo?—le pregunta en una voz más profunda de lo habitual, llena de un sentimiento que nunca había percibido en su jefe._

 _Entonces aprieta ligeramente su muslo, subiendo poco a poco su mano, y todo lo que sale de la boca de Spencer es un gemido ahogado. Aaron sonríe y Spencer siente más que oye una risa maliciosa. La mano en su muslo sube hasta su entrepierna y presiona contra la erección aprisionada en sus pantalones._

— _¡Nh! Aaron...—es un susurro, una súplica, aunque no está seguro de qué está pidiendo._

— _¿Sucede algo?—ahí está ese tono de burlón que hace que Spencer quiera gemir frustrado._

 _Aaron inclina su cabeza y sus labios rozan su caliente cuello y después siente sus dientes acariciar su piel antes de que la lengua lo recorra desde la base hasta la oreja._

— _Es un lugar público._

— _¿Hm?—murmura desinteresado, centrándose ahora en besar a conciencia su cuello._

— _Y... y nuestros... compañeros... ¡Nm!—la mano presiona sobre su erección y le concede por un momento esa fricción que tanto necesita._

— _No me importa, estás irresistible hoy._

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Spencer se sobresaltó hasta casi levantarse del asiento al escuchar la voz de Hotch en el mundo real, más cerca de lo que debería estar. Había reducido la distancia entre ellos, aunque no lo suficiente como para tocarse.

—S-sí, bien—se contuvo para no repetir la palabra porque eso sonaría a que no estaba bien, y realmente no lo estaba. Dio gracias a la escasa luz porque Hotch no pudiera ver su dolorosa erección.

—He leído el libro.

Cuando su cerebro, más lento de lo habitual por la excitación y los nervios, comprendió esa frase, Spencer sintió náuseas y echó un largo trago de su segunda cerveza, vaciándola casi hasta la mitad.

—¿Cómo demonios lo has leído tan rápido?—preguntó con un tono casi molesto.

—No creo que esa sea una pregunta apropiada viniendo de ti. Además, no es tan largo.

Echó otro trago y estaba casi rezando para que alguno de sus amigos llegara para sacarle de esa. Haría lo que quisieran, lo que fuera. No estaba preparado para eso.

—¿Y qué te parece?—intentó que sonara como si estuviera hablando de cualquier libro.

—Me parece que te ha afectado más de lo que en teoría debería.

 _Mierda_.

—Oh, perdona que me resulte por lo menos perturbador leer sobre mi jefe acostándose en multitud de lugares (muchos de ellos inapropiados, por cierto) con un chico casi adolescente—no debería estar usando ese tono, estaba a la defensiva, pero tenía miedo, no estaba seguro de qué, pero tenía miedo.

—¿Habrías reaccionado del mismo modo si el protagonista se hubiera parecido a Morgan o a Rossi?—preguntó tranquilamente, sin parecer lo más mínimo afectado, tan imperturbable como siempre (o casi siempre).

 _No, por supuesto que no, a Morgan le habría dejado el libro encima de la mesa para ver su expresión cuando lo leyera y seguramente echar algunas risas con Emily; y con Rossi lo habría cerrado en la primera escena que apareciera y no habría seguido leyendo. Y, sobre todo, no me habría masturbado pensando en ninguno de ellos._

—Sí, claro—respondió.

—Hm.

Hotch sabía que estaba mintiendo y él sabía que Hotch sabía que estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces mentir? Solo esperaba que no supiera la verdad.

—¿Y a ti qué te pareció?—preguntó, desviando el punto de atención.

—He de admitir que no me resultó del todo agradable leer sobre un personaje tan parecido a mí teniendo sexo con ese chico—respondió relajándose en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar de reojo las reacciones de Spencer. Este asintió con la cabeza. Se lo esperaba, era normal que no le gustara o al menos se sintiera incómodo leyendo sobre sí mismo teniendo sexo con un hombre—. Él no es precisamente mi tipo. Me gustan con el pelo moreno y rebelde, grandes ojos castaños inquisitivos, con largos dedos habilidosos, más altos que yo y mucho más inteligentes.

—Soy dos centímetros más bajo que tú—le corrigió sin pensarlo.

—Al menos te has dado cuenta de que hablaba de ti, algo es algo.

Spencer se puso tenso. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, qué pretendía Hotch diciendo algo así. Se sentía más inseguro y más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba. Daba miedo, daba mucho miedo. Quizás porque podría estar malinterpretándolo todo y acabar actuando como un idiota y perder la buena relación que tenía con el hombre que más admiraba y respetaba. Ni siquiera se permitió pensar que realmente podía ser el tipo de Hotch. Aunque un tipo tan específico quizás significara que solo estaba interesado en él. Pero era absurdo porque en primer lugar Hotch era heterosexual y en segundo lugar, aunque estuviera interesado en hombres, podría escoger a cualquiera, a hombres mucho más atractivos y socialmente capaces que él. Era tan ridículo. Tomó la cerveza para echar otro trago, pero Hotch le detuvo con la mano sobre su muñeca.

—No bebas más—le ordenó, porque eso había sido una orden, no una petición. Spencer le miró extrañado—. Te quiero capaz de consentir.

—¿Consentir el qué?—preguntó confuso.

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Spencer vio la sonrisa perversa de Hotch, con una mirada llena de lujuria.

 _Oh. Era eso._

Dejó la cerveza y apoyó la mano en la mesa, tan solo sintiendo durante los siguientes momentos la mano de Hotch aún alrededor de su muñeca. Acarició su piel con pequeños movimientos de sus dedos callosos. Su mano era grande y fuerte y Spencer se preguntó cómo se sentiría sujetando sus muñecas contra el colchón. Aunque tal vez estuviera solo a unos minutos de conocer la respuesta.

—Ho... Aaron...—fue solo un susurro, aún temiendo equivocarse, pero llevaba consigo toda la frustración que había experimentado durante los últimos tres días.

—Tan necesitado—Aaron rió suavemente y Spencer pudo sentirlo a través de su cuerpo, esta vez sí de verdad, no solo en su fantasía—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Soltó su muñeca y Spencer tuvo que contener un quejido ante la pérdida, pero enseguida sintió esa misma mano en la parte baja de su espalda, instándole a levantarse. Lo hizo con piernas temblorosas y se abrieron camino entre la gente, evitando pasar cerca de la pista de baile. Sí pasaron junto a Rossi en la barra y Aaron se aseguró de que viera su mano posesiva ahora en la cintura de Spencer. Rossi iba a saber de todos modos lo que habían hecho en cuanto les viera de nuevo, siempre lo sabía todo, así que mejor ahora para que pudiera evitar que los demás se preocuparan por su marcha prematura y les molestaran. Vio que el hombre arqueaba una ceja, pero no se detuvo lo suficiente para analizar qué le parecía. No le importaba.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tomaron un taxi ya que ninguno llevaba coche a esas cenas y se dirigieron al apartamento de Spencer. El trayecto pareció demasiado largo y silencioso, sin tan siquiera rozarse entre ellos. Spencer sabía que Aaron (a diferencia de Sather) guardaría las apariencias en público, incluso en un taxi, pero se sentía tan hambriento de él que era casi una tortura. Cuando llegaron frente a su apartamento, sus dedos «habilidosos» forcejearon torpemente con el cierre del cinturón por lo ansioso que estaba. Cuando al fin consiguió salir del taxi, sus manos temblaron mientras intentaba atinar con la llave del portal. Entonces sintió el cuerpo de Aaron tras él y se quedó paralizado. Sus grandes manos le agarraron suavemente por los antebrazos y sus manos dejaron de temblar. Sintió como si le estuviera enseñando a empuñar una pistola. Su cuerpo tan cerca de él, su calor, su aliento en su cuello...

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso. No pasará nada que no quieras que pase y todo lo que pase será en tus términos—le explicó tranquilamente, tan solo estabilizándolo para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Cuando consiguió entrar al portal, Spencer se giró y le miró por primera vez a la cara desde que se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones para esa noche.

—No tengo miedo de que hagas algo que no quiera que hagas, sobre todo porque probablemente no haya nada que no quiera que hagas, solo estoy nervioso porque esto aún parece demasiado irreal. No imaginé que tú podrías estar... um... interesado... Aún estoy esperando a que digas que esto es una broma y que soy demasiado ingenuo por pensar que podrías estar interesado en mí.

Aaron le miró por un momento con sus cejas levemente fruncidas como si estuviera analizándolo (cosa que probablemente estaba haciendo). Se acercó a él y le agarró por las caderas con ambas manos, juntando sus cuerpos tanto que Spencer fue capaz de sentir la erección en los pantalones de su jefe, justo antes de perderse en la sensación de sus labios acariciando su oreja.

—Lo único que vas a oír de mí esta noche son cosas como de rodillas, abre la boca, separa las piernas o qué bien se siente dentro de ti—y su voz era ronca y profunda como si ya estuvieran en medio del sexo.

Las piernas de Spencer temblaron y se agarró a los hombros de Aaron temiendo caer. Su respiración salía en jadeos irregulares y realmente quería ponerse de rodillas allí mismo y empezar ya, pero Aaron le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio y subió las escaleras junto a él. Le dejó las llaves a Aaron esta vez, casi ya incapaz de distinguir cuál era la de su puerta, y entraron rápidamente al apartamento.

Apenas se hubo quitado los zapatos, Spencer se encontró de espaldas contra la puerta, la mirada de Aaron sobre él y su cuerpo inmovilizándolo.

 _Dime qué hacer y lo haré. Dime que haga algo._

—Yo no soy Sather. Por mucho que nos parezcamos, el sexo no será igual conmigo. No voy a tratarte como a una puta, eres preciado para mí y voy a hacerte el amor y a adorarte. Eso no significa que vaya a ser todo dulce y convencional. Exploraremos todos los fetiches que quieras y seré duro porque sé que te gusta duro. ¿Te gusta duro, Spencer?—preguntó con una voz ronroneante que fue directa a su entrepierna. Spencer asintió efusivamente con la cabeza—. Dilo.

—Sí, m-me gusta duro... señor.

Aaron sonrió. No pensaba que le gustara ser llamado «señor», pero sonaba demasiado bien entre aquellos carnosos labios.

—Voy a cuidar de ti y a asegurarme de que estás plenamente satisfecho. Y tú me dirás cuando algo no te guste o quieras parar, porque no quiero hacerte más daño del que tú quieras que te haga. ¿Lo has entendido?

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo.

—Sí, señor—su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de escucharse a sí mismo.

—Buen chico.

La felicidad que explotó en su pecho ante esas palabras debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Aaron sonrió aún más. _Oh, dios, esa sonrisa_. Debería ser al revés, el título del libro se refería a la sonrisa de Elliott, pero Spencer realmente sentía que se estaba derritiendo al ver sonreír a su jefe- amante. Su rostro se ruborizó un poco más al pensar en esa palabra, pero decidió no darle vueltas en ese momento.

—Ahora, voy a hacer algo que llevo años deseando hacer.

Spencer se preguntó qué era, hasta que sintió los labios de Aaron sobre los suyos. _¿M-me está besando?_ Era una pregunta muy obvia, pero entonces la lengua de Aaron se deslizó sobre sus labios y _Ah..._ Bueno, su cerebro ya no estaba cooperando en ese momento precisamente. No estaba seguro de qué hacer ni con su boca ni con sus manos, que se movían nerviosas a los lados, pero cuando la lengua penetró en su boca, sus caderas se movieron por su cuenta, frotándose contra Aaron. Sintió una risa vibrar en sus labios y Aaron le agarró por las caderas y las sujetó contra la puerta.

—Tan impaciente—susurró, aún con sus labios rozándose—. Pero voy a tomarme mi tiempo, voy a disfrutar de ti.

Le besó de nuevo y su lengua comenzó a explorar su boca, cada rincón, cada zona que le hacía gemir y ponerse aún más duro. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo, deslizó los dedos entre los cortos y sedosos cabellos de Aaron, intentando profundizar aún más el beso. Apretó su agarre, tirando suavemente del pelo y un gruñido vibró a través de su cuerpo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no lo había emitido él. _Le gusta_. Al menos eso fue capaz de procesarlo.

Aaron solo soltó su boca cuando ambos necesitaron recuperar el aliento. Cuando Spencer le miró, sintió que podía correrse solo con ver el intenso deseo que había en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesitas?—le preguntó, con sus rostros aún tan cerca que respiraban en el aliento del otro.

—A ti... Aaron, te necesito, por favor—suplicó, y la vergüenza parecía solo un estorbo en ese momento.

—Ya lo veo—movió los pulgares sobre sus caderas sin soltarle. Tan cerca de donde realmente quería ser tocado, pero sin llegar a rozarle. Spencer emitió un gemido desesperado y vio cómo Aaron se contenía para no embestir contra él—. Cama.

Fue lo único que dijo y le soltó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Spencer le agarró por la muñeca y lo llevó consigo a su habitación. Aaron lo detuvo antes de que se lanzara sobre la cama y lo abrazó por detrás. Besó su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa. Solo labios y lengua, suave y húmedo. Spencer ladeó la cabeza, dejándole más espacio y Aaron subió por su mandíbula y volvió a bajar de nuevo hasta el cuello de su camisa.

—Cuánto me gustaría marcarte a plena vista para que todos supieran que eres mío—le susurró al oído, trazando con su lengua la silueta de su oreja.

—¡Ngh! ¡Sí!—si aún conservara algo de coherencia, se habría preocupado por cuánto le gustaba esa idea.

—No, somos profesionales, no puedes aparecer en el trabajo con un chupetón en el cuello, pero pienso marcarte en muchos otros sitios.

Tan pronto como la camisa estuvo desabrochada, la dejó caer al suelo y bajó por su cuello hasta donde la camisa ocultaría cualquier marca. Spencer sintió dientes y succión y sus piernas temblaron y Aaron era lo único que le mantenía en pie. Sintió la dura erección contra su trasero y se dio cuenta de que Aaron estaba tan excitado como él. Cualquier duda voló de su cabeza, aunque no es que le preocuparan en ese momento. Las manos de Aaron recorrieron lentamente su pecho. Frotó con la yema del dedo un pezón hasta ponerlo duro y después lo pellizcó. Spencer gimió sobresaltado y sintió la sonrisa de Aaron contra su hombro. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo trazando la línea de los pantalones, tan provocativa, sin llegar a deslizarse dentro de ellos.

—Aaron... señor, por favor...—necesitaba más, estaba desesperado por más.

—Desnúdate y túmbate en la cama.

Spencer obedeció de inmediato, bajándose los pantalones casi sin desabrocharlos, quitándose los calzoncillos y los calcetines. Se tumbó en la cama y observó a Aaron caminando hacia los pies de esta, desde donde tendría una vista perfecta de su cuerpo.

—Abre las piernas, muéstrame lo que tienes para mí.

Su miembro se sacudió ante esas palabras y Spencer una vez más obedeció. Dobló las rodillas y separó las piernas, exponiéndose por completo, e incluso llevó las manos a sus nalgas y las separó, mostrándole su hambrienta entrada.

—Joder, Spencer...

Spencer se estremeció al oír su nombre en una voz tan lasciva y profunda. Nunca imaginó que podría sonar tan bien, nunca imaginó que podría excitarle tanto. Levantó las caderas tentador y Aaron emitió un gruñido que sonó más necesitado de lo que pretendía. Ese genio iba a acabar con él. Se forzó a tomárselo con calma. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla, se desabrochó la camisa y simplemente la dejó abierta mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Se habría sentido reticente a mostrar su torso cubierto de cicatrices a cualquier otra persona, pero no sentía la más mínima inseguridad con Spencer, sabía que lo encontraría atractivo en cada defecto.

—¡Nnh!—Spencer se contoneó, sintiendo el deseo crecer desde su interior al tiempo que también crecía la frustración. _Demasiado lento_. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque quería ser un buen chico.

—¿Lo has hecho antes con un hombre?—Spencer negó con la cabeza, apenas consciente de la pregunta. El pecho de Aaron pareció hincharse orgulloso—. Bien, me gusta saber que soy el único que ha tocado lo que es mío.

Spencer tembló porque estaba hablando de _él_ , _Spencer_ era suyo, y no podía estar más de acuerdo ni más feliz. No le sorprendía la posesividad de Aaron y le parecía bien porque él era fiel y estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo todo.

Cuando los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo, estuvo a punto de correrse. _¡Es inmenso!_ Vale, nada desproporcionado ni anormal, pero... _¿Eso va a entrar en mí?_ Y en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué opinaba al respecto. Iba a doler, sin duda, pero tenía la sensación de que pronto se olvidaría del dolor y estaría _lleno_.

Completamente desnudo, Aaron subió a la cama y avanzó hasta estar sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Dejó un pequeño bote en la cama junto a ellos al que Spencer no prestó mayor atención, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos oscuros. Por su expresión, parecía que estaba a punto de devorarle. Acarició su rostro, recorriendo con el pulgar el prominente pómulo, bajando por su mandíbula y llegando a sus carnosos labios. Spencer se atrevió a sacar la punta de la lengua y lamer su dedo, y abrió la boca para invitarle a entrar. Aaron sonrió y dejó que chupara su dedo, imaginando lo bien que se verían esos labios alrededor de su polla.

—Tan hermoso—murmuró casi para sí mismo—. ¿Serás capaz de correrte dos veces esta noche? Porque realmente quiero hacer que te corras ahora mismo, pero no quiero que esto termine antes de que pueda penetrarte.

—Puedo... definitivamente puedo—respondió, sacando el dedo de su boca con una expresión desesperada. Por supuesto que podía, quizás más de dos, y aun si no pudiera le daría igual, Aaron podía hacer lo que quisiera con él aun si acababa inconsciente.

—Buen chico. Ahora date la vuelta, ponte de rodillas y apóyate sobre tus antebrazos.

Spencer obedeció, aunque estaba algo confuso. ¿No iba a hacer que se corriera primero? Con esta postura parecía que iba a penetrarle ya, aunque primero necesitaba preparación, quizás hiciera que se-

—¡Wah!—perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo húmedo sobre su entrada. Solo fue un breve instante, pero hizo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera—. ¿Aaron?

—Solo relájate. Voy a hacer que tu primer orgasmo conmigo sea algo memorable—le dijo, acariciando sus nalgas y separándolas suavemente. Y si tenía ambas manos en sus nalgas, ¿qué estaba...?

 _Oh._

 _Oh, dios._

 _¡Oh!_

Entonces sintió aire sobre su entrada, su aliento, y Aaron acarició su perineo con su lengua y subió sin detenerse por su raja hasta la base de su espalda. Spencer se estremeció y se derritió en la cama, sus brazos se deslizaron fallando en sostenerle. Aaron le sujetó por las caderas y volvió a levantarle, estabilizándole con su fuerte agarre que probablemente dejaría marcas en su piel, o eso esperaba.

—Necesito tu culo en el aire. ¿Podrás hacer eso, Spencer?—le preguntó, dando pequeños besos en sus nalgas, rozándole de vez en cuando con sus dientes.

—S-sí... por favor, sigue...—se esforzó por mantenerse en la posición en la que Aaron le quería. No fue fácil porque su cuerpo parecía completamente desconectado de su cerebro, pero no tenía intención de decepcionar a Aaron. ¿Y correrse con su lengua en su trasero? Bueno, eso era algo que ni se le había ocurrido soñar.

Aaron volvió a separar sus nalgas y ahí estaba de nuevo, su aliento sobre su entrada que dejó paso a su húmeda lengua y a sus labios. Le besaba y le lamía de un modo no muy diferente a como le había besado en la puerta. No se dio cuenta hasta varios minutos después que de su propia boca estaban saliendo unos intensos gemidos que jamás había escuchado y que no parecían en absoluto suyos. Se sentía demasiado extraño, demasiado intenso, demasiado _bien_. Estaba tan absorto en el placer, que apenas se percató cuando la lengua lo penetró, solo incrementó aún más su placer. Su miembro se sentía pesado entre sus piernas, estaba tan caliente, tan duro, tan a punto, y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

—Aaro... Aa... voy a...

Aaron no dijo nada, en su lugar comenzó a follarle con su lengua, tan profundo como podía llegar, y aceleró el ritmo cuando sintió los músculos contrayéndose a su alrededor. Los sonidos que emitía su joven amante eran tan dulces que tenía que esforzarse por mantener la concentración. Y entonces un largo y profundo gemido y el cuerpo frente a él tembló y se desplomó en la cama.

Probablemente se había quedado inconsciente por unos minutos o tan embebido por el placer que el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba tumbado boca arriba junto a Aaron, con un brazo rodeando su espalda y la cabeza apoyada en el amplio pecho de su jefe. Su otra mano acariciaba su brazo y apartaba con cariño los cabellos húmedos de sudor de su rostro.

—Podemos parar ahora si quieres.

Spencer tardó un momento en comprender esa frase y otro más en buscar una respuesta, su cerebro aún estaba puesto de endorfinas.

—Deberías consultarle a otras partes de tu cuerpo antes de sugerir eso—le dijo, señalando vagamente con un dedo a la oscura y seguramente dolorosa erección de la que aún no se había encargado.

—Si no crees que puedas con más por hoy, puedo ocuparme de eso yo mismo, no hay problema.

—Sí hay problema. Eso es mío, no vas a ocuparte tú de ello—replicó, aunque estaba encantado de que se preocupara tanto por él, definitivamente no era como Sather. Sintió la risa de Aaron reverberar por todo su pecho. Se tumbó de lado, aún apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y dejó vagar su mano sobre las múltiples cicatrices—. Estoy bien, más que bien. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso y creo que hasta mi cerebro se ha tomado unas vacaciones por un momento, lo cual sería un milagro si creyera en los milagros.

—¿Entonces puedes con una segunda ronda?—preguntó, sin poder ocultar del todo su tono esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero necesitaré unos minutos para poder...—señaló con la cabeza hacia su propia entrepierna. Era imposible que pudiera levantarlo ahora mismo.

—Me tomaré mi tiempo preparándote.

Le besó y Spencer se estiró sobre él para profundizar el beso. Más húmedo y mucho más lascivo que el primero, todo lengua y saliva, con sus cuerpos frotándose el uno contra el otro. Aaron gruñó y le apartó cuando rozó con la cadera su erección. Spencer no pudo contener una risilla y su jefe le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo chupártela mientras me preparas?—le preguntó con una expresión tan inocente que dejó a Aaron sin palabras y su miembro palpitó—. ¿Eso es un sí?—miró de reojo a la verga que ya estaba goteando.

—Vas a matarme. Soy un viejo, ¿sabes que puede darme un infarto?—pero a pesar de lo que decía, ya se estaba levantando.

—Puedo empezar a darte un montón de estadísticas e información sobre infartos o podría usar mi boca para algo mucho mejor.

Esa frase iba a perseguirle en cada caso cada vez que Spencer empezara a divagar.

Se sentó contra el cabecero y cogió el bote de lubricante que había dejado en la cama. Spencer se arrodilló a su lado, mirando casi con gula el miembro palpitante, y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Aaron tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no agarrarle en ese momento del pelo y bajarle sobre su miembro. No quería tratarle así, pero estaba llegando al límite y no hacía más que provocarle con cada gesto. Sin embargo, no le hizo esperar mucho más. Spencer se inclinó sin dudarlo un segundo y besó la punta de su miembro, chupando el líquido trasparente que brotaba de él. Era salado y extraño, pero no le molestó. Abrió la boca y tomó el glande, apretando sus labios alrededor mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua.

—Ngh... Dios, Spencer.

Miró hacia arriba al oír el gemido de Aaron y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja para poder verle bien. Incluso aunque era su primera vez, parecía no estar haciéndolo nada mal. Aaron estaba respirando pesadamente y eran evidentes sus esfuerzos por controlarse.

—Puedes correrte en mi boca si quieres. Aunque eres un viejo así que no sé si podrás penetrarme después de eso. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien de todos modos.

Aaron le miró fijamente, quizás intentando regañarle con su mirada patentada, pero no era en absoluto convincente en esa situación y Spencer tan solo rió y lamió una larga línea desde la base hasta la punta del miembro.

—¡Wah!—Spencer gritó sorprendido cuando sintió un frío líquido sobre su entrada. Aaron estaba sonriendo ahora, habiéndose tomado su revancha.

—Vamos, concéntrate, voy a empezar a abrirte así que ten cuidado de no morder.

Spencer intentó devolverle la mirada de enfado, pero resultó en una expresión increíblemente adorable y Aaron le besó en la frente. Derrotado, regresó su atención al miembro erecto, tan duro y caliente en sus manos. No fue fácil concentrarse cuando los dedos de Aaron comenzaron a acariciar su entrada. Decidió no metérselo en la boca por miedo a hacerle daño y en su lugar usó su lengua y sus labios, lamiendo y chupando a lo largo de toda la extensión y las bolas.

Joder, era bueno, muy bueno, y Aaron comenzaba a dudar de que aquella fuera su primera felación porque era demasiado bueno, aunque sabía que sí lo era. Cuando la entrada estuvo bastante húmeda y sintió que se relajaba, deslizó el primer dedo dentro. Spencer se tensó en su regazo y detuvo sus atenciones.

—Shhh. Respira hondo, relájate—le susurró, acariciando reconfortante su cabeza.

Solo unos segundos y Spencer asintió, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea. La invasión inicial había dolido, pero eso enseguida se había desvanecido y ahora el dedo moviéndose en su interior estaba haciéndole sentir placer poco a poco. Cuando el segundo dedo lo penetró fue incapaz de mantenerse centrado en lo que tenía entre manos y algo frustrado dejó que el miembro acariciara su mejilla mientras aún intentaba lamerlo de vez en cuando y no perderse en la sensación de los dedos en su interior.

—La próxima vez me la chuparás como es debido y me correré en tu boca, te lo prometo—le dijo Aaron, enternecido por sus esfuerzos. Quizás Spencer no se daba cuenta, pero ver su miembro frotar contra su mejilla, dejando gotas de presemen en su pálida piel, era una de las cosas más sexys y provocativas que había visto nunca, más aún con la expresión de placer del joven. Tendría que darse prisa porque no iba a durar mucho, aun solo con esa fricción.

El tercer dedo dolió un poco más y Aaron tuvo que estirarle pacientemente por miedo a hacerle daño mientras Spencer apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo suavemente en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

—No sé si debemos hacerlo, no creo que estés preparado.

El joven le miró con el ceño fruncido, o al menos tan fruncido como podía dada la situación casi de trance en la que se encontraba.

—Por el amor de dios, Aaron. Soy un adulto, no un crío. Puedo soportar algo de dolor, sobre todo porque sé que después se sentirá bien. Fóllame de una vez, Aaron.

Lo más sorprendente de eso fue que consiguió decirlo de un tirón a pesar la falta de aliento y el temblor en su voz. Era una orden, la primera que recibía de su subordinado, y no aceptaba réplica. Aaron no dijo nada, sacó los dedos de su interior y le ayudó a tumbarse boca arriba. Se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba algo duro, aunque el dolor no le había permitido ponerse erecto del todo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y cubrió su miembro con más lubricante. Antes de penetrarlo iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero entonces Spencer levantó las rodillas, sosteniéndolas con sus manos contra su pecho. Supo que se enfadaría si lo demoraba más.

—Nnh...—de los rojos labios de Spencer salió un quejido de dolor cuando la punta del miembro atravesó el estrecho anillo de músculos.

—Relájate, respira hondo—le susurró Aaron, acariciando sus muslos para intentar que se relajara—. No cierres los ojos, Spencer, mírame a mí.

Spencer abrió los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado, y fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de su amante. Aunque tenía una expresión preocupada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo. Ni siquiera él podía controlar eso por mucho que intentara enmascarar sus emociones como de costumbre. ¿Cuántas veces le habría mirado así sin que él se diera cuenta? Porque ahora estaba seguro de que lo que había entre ellos no era solo por ese maldito libro, venía de mucho tiempo atrás.

—Buen chico. Mira, ya estoy del todo dentro.

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la pelvis de Aaron estaba pegada a sus nalgas y su verga había desaparecido completamente en su interior. Su propio miembro palpitó y se puso más duro.

—Estás en mí...—murmuró, de repente resultándole algo difícil de asimilar. Hotch era heterosexual y no podía estar interesado en un hombre como él y estaba penetrándolo y mirándolo con lujuria. Y mandó callar a su cerebro porque no parecía más que pensar incoherencias y se sentía demasiado bien como para distraerse con cosas inútiles—. Muévete—le pidió y Aaron lo hizo y pudo sentir cada milímetro de su falo moviéndose en su interior y todo su cuerpo se estremeció y la parte racional de su cerebro al fin se apagó.

—Dios... Tan estrecho... tan bueno...—jadeó Aaron mientras se sentía derretir en su interior.

Tenía que controlarse para no empezar con un ritmo brutal. Nunca había sentido algo tan caliente y apretado, era casi como si estuvieran fundiéndose y resultaba difícil siquiera pensar. Y Spencer estaba tan increíblemente hermoso, totalmente abrumado por el placer que había sustituido al dolor cuando Aaron consiguió dar con ese maravilloso punto. Su rostro ruborizado, jadeando y gimiendo, y su miembro ya goteando sobre su vientre. Si pudiera tenerle así cada noche sería un hombre feliz.

Bajó sus piernas, dejando que rodeara su cintura con ellas, y se inclinó hasta tomar sus hinchados y rojos labios, devorando los gemidos y los balbuceos que estaba seguro eran su nombre o algo incoherente. Spencer rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y se aferró a su espalda con una mano, dejando marcas rojas con sus uñas, mientras agarraba sus cortos cabellos con la otra, lo que le animó a embestir con más fuerza. Ya apenas salía de él, tan solo sacudía las caderas contra él como si pudiera ir más y más profundo en cada estocada.

En algún momento Spencer se corrió sin ser capaz siquiera de avisarle y sus paredes se estrecharon, llevando a Aaron al límite, derramando su semilla en lo más profundo.

 _Al fin_ , fue lo único que cruzó la mente del joven segundos antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en brazos de Aaron, cubiertos con las sábanas y se sentía limpio y algo entumecido. Sonrió. Acarició el cuello de Aaron con su rostro y se acomodó con la cabeza en su hombro y rodeando su torso con un brazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó Aaron con una voz algo ronca.

Spencer pensó por un momento porque sabía que esa pregunta no se refería solamente a cómo se sentía físicamente.

—No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero—carraspeó porque se dio cuenta de que estaba casi afónico—, creo que me siento como debería sentirme. Es absurdo, pero...

—Se siente correcto, como si así es como debería ser. No es absurdo, Spencer, yo también lo siento.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que esto es lo que tenía que pasar, era el destino que acabáramos así. Y no empieces a darme razones de por qué el destino no existe, estoy demasiado cansado como para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Oh, el destino existe y por diversas razones, pero tienes razón, no voy a empezar con eso—suspiró y dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro exhausto—. Pero tendría que haber pasado mucho antes, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

—No, ha pasado cuando tenía que pasar. Cuando ambos estábamos preparados y el momento era oportuno, no antes.

—Hm... Hablar así no va contigo.

—Me pongo filosófico cuando pienso en ti.

Spencer rio y se arrepintió al momento cuando sintió una punzada en su trasero.

—Mañana estarás dolorido—le dijo algo preocupado.

—Técnicamente ya es hoy y es sábado, puedo estar dolorido—suspiró contento, acomodándose para no sentir el dolor—. Además, no ha sido sexo duro como decías, al menos no creo que eso pueda considerarse «duro».

—No iba a ser duro tu primera vez, no quería asustarte—besó su frente y estrechó el brazo a su alrededor—. Pero si estás preparado para mí la próxima vez que venga, te follaré nada más entrar contra la puerta sin tan siquiera quitarme los zapatos.

—Nnh...—gimió involuntariamente, restregándose contra él.

—Duerme—le ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Mh.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta Spencer fue de que no había tenido pesadillas y había dormido de un tirón por primera vez en años. Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue del cálido cuerpo que tenía pegado a la espalda y de la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos dulcemente y que le había despertado.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme a recoger a Jack, no quería irme sin avisarte—le susurró Aaron, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y el hombro.

—Mm... ¿Café?—murmuró aún adormilado.

—Claro.

Spencer hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir el dolor en su espalda y trasero, pero no era tan malo como había esperado. Se puso su pijama y salió a poner la cafetera mientras Aaron se ponía la ropa con la que había ido la noche anterior a la cena. Más valdría que se cambiara de ropa antes de ir a buscar a Jack o Jessica se daría cuenta de que anoche no había dormido en casa. Lo que no sabía es que a Aaron eso no le importaba.

Cuando Aaron entró en la cocina y vio al adormilado Spencer apoyado contra la encimera, le agarró por las caderas y le dio un profundo beso que le dejó bien despierto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Buenos días—le dijo sonriente.

—Buenos días—respondió Spencer algo aturdido.

—Tengo que llevar a Jack a un partido, ¿te vienes después a comer con nosotros?

—Claro, me encantaría—ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, tampoco era nada poco habitual. Sirvió dos tazas de café y llenó la suya de azúcar—. Oh.

—¿Hm?—dio el primer sorbo a su café, sabiendo ya lo que pasaba por la mente del genio.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Spencer, mirándole algo inseguro—. ¿Somos... pareja o solo... bueno...?

—Spencer, hablaba en serio cuando anoche dije que cuidaría de ti y me aseguraría de que estuvieras plenamente satisfecho. No solo anoche y no solo respecto al sexo. Lo llevo deseando mucho tiempo, pero, como dije anoche, siento que este realmente es el momento apropiado para que estemos juntos. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Spencer dejó su taza en la encimera y se abrazó a Aaron, rodeando su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta. Hundió el rostro en su cuello inspirando profundamente y suspiró feliz al sentir sus manos acariciar su cabeza y su espalda.

—Va a ser difícil en el trabajo—murmuró sin apartarse de él.

—Estamos acostumbrados a separar nuestras vidas privadas del trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que los demás lo entenderán. Merecemos ser felices.

Spencer levantó la cabeza y sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

—Quiero hacerte feliz.

Aaron supo sin dudarlo cuánta verdad y cuánto significado llevaban esas palabras.

—Yo también.

Tras un largo beso ‒ suave y cariñoso, nada como los de la noche anterior ‒ se separaron y Aaron echó un último trago a su café. Cuando ya iba a marcharse, llamaron a la puerta. Spencer fue a abrir y se encontró a su vecina con su ropa de estar por casa.

—¡Buenos días! No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?—le saludó sonriente.

—No, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa?

—Verás, es que entre los libros que te traje el otro día puede que hubiera uno que... bueno, no fuera mi intención meter en la caja. Tiene un título ñoño, de esos de novela romántica, algo de una sonrisa o algo así. Si no lo has leído todavía...

—Lo tengo en mi casa—Hotch apareció tras Spencer y miró a la mujer de arriba abajo.

—Ah—por un segundo se quedó en blanco y entonces se dio cuenta. Pelo negro corto. Hombros anchos. Traje impecable (sin corbata, pero qué bien le sentaba). Ojos castaños. Ceño fruncido. Unos cuarenta años. Voz profunda. Intimidante. E increíblemente atractivo—. ¡Ooooh!

Su sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente amplia, parecía que tenía que doler, y sus ojos brillaron, consiguiendo con todo ello una apariencia de loca.

—Puedo traerlo otro día si quieres recuperarlo—añadió Aaron al ver que la chica parecía sin palabras. Entonces Kirah se percató de la posesiva mano en la cintura de Spencer y los chupetones que el cuello bajo de su camiseta dejaban ver.

—Oh. No, está bien, está perfectamente bien. Puedes quedártelo. Podéis quedároslo. Ah, um, creo que tengo que irme, sí... Siento haber interrumpido. ¡Buenos días!

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas a saltos de dos en dos.

—Así que esa es la vecina que te dio los libros.

—Sí, Kirah—dijo con una mueca de disgusto, aún no perdonándole por colarle ese libro aun si había sido sin querer.

—Parece que tendremos una fan.

—¿Huh?

—Parecía bastante emocionada por vernos juntos. Probablemente ese libro no es el único de su colección.

—Genial, ahora voy a formar parte de las fantasías homoeróticas de mi vecina.

Aaron se echó a reír, una de esas pocas veces que Spencer le había visto reír de verdad. Le dio un beso de despedida en la puerta aún abierta y después otro, intentando alargar el momento de marcharse a pesar de que iba a verlo durante la comida.

—Tengo que irme, te llamo después para quedar—dijo finalmente, recuperando la compostura—. Y creo que deberías darle las gracias a tu vecina por el libro.

Spencer arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, sí. Gracias, Kirah.

 _¡De nada, guapo!_

 **FIN**

Vale, sí, he hecho un último cameo ahí al final, lo siento XD  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Nunca he escrito algo así y creo que ha quedado bastante divertido (al menos yo me he divertido).  
¡Comentarios son bienvenidos! 


End file.
